Zamasu
|Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = }} An entity referring to himself as Son Goku, given the name Goku Black (ゴクウブラック, Gokū Burakku) by Future Bulma, and usually just called Black, is the main antagonist of the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super.Toei Animation's official Dragon Ball Super site (Japanese) He appears in Future Trunks' timeline and brings humanity to near extinction in that timeline. Appearance Goku Black's physical appearance is almost identical to Goku's, but with the main differences being his somewhat skinnier physique and sterner eyes. His gi consists of a sleeveless dark grey jacket, a long-sleeved black undershirt, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He has a golden earring on his left ear with a green orb on the end; it is similar to the earrings worn by Demigra. He also wears a silver ring on his right index finger, which is referred to as the Ring of Time. Personality Goku Black is extremely ruthless, as when he killed both Future Bulma and Future Mai without any hesitation, along with the rest of humanity, believing it to be "justice". During his fight with Future Trunks, he has shown to have been enjoying the battle and has demonstrated a sense of brutality, as he savagely fractured Trunks' arm and shoots a barrage of ki Blasts at the defenseless opponent. Judging from his derogatory comment towards Future Trunks' Saiyan heritage, it's possible that he harbors some negative feelings towards the Saiyan race, yet at the same time referred to them as a proud warrior tribe. Biography ''Pre-Future Trunks Arc'' Goku Black has traveled to many different planets and destroyed all life on them for "the sake of justice" while proclaiming himself to be "Son Goku". Dragon Ball Super Future Trunks Saga In the future, Goku Black arrives on Earth and goes on a rampage, leaving humanity on the brink of extinction. He encounters the Super Saiyan, Trunks and easily defeats him. Future Trunks survives their encounter and, for one year and half, prepares to travel back in time using a Time Machine with Bulma in an attempt to save the future. Future Trunks and Bulma are eventually intercepted by Goku Black himself when the villain kills Bulma and destroys their hideout. Future Trunks narrowly escapes with enough fuel for a one-way trip back to the past while Goku Black pursues him. Later, as Future Trunks and Future Mai arrive to Capsule Corporation, Goku Black attacks them both, killing Future Mai.SOS from the Future! A New Black Enemy Appears!! An angry Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Black in battle, but Future Trunks is easily beaten back. As Future Trunks fires a Masenko, Black blocks the attack, but Future Trunks disappears. He then begins to sense for Future Trunks' ki, and spots Future Trunks about to leave in the time machine. Goku Black fires a Dark Kamehameha, but the attack narrowly misses as Future Trunks leaves, and Goku Black realizes that Future Trunks' ki has completely disappeared from this world. Growing angry, Goku Black vows to find Future Trunks as he has nowhere to run.Hope Again!! Trunks Wakes Up in the Present! While Goku Black tries to figure out how Trunks escaped, a ring that he wears has a sudden reaction which creates a portal to the past. After entering the portal, Goku Black finds himself in the present timeline which he quickly spots Trunks and eventually introduces himself to Goku.A Message from the Future Goku Black Invades! Power Goku Black's exact power is unknown, but it is known that he was strong enough to overwhelm Super Saiyan Future Trunks, having him barely escape with his life.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2016/05/09/future-trunks-arc-announced-dragon-ball-super/ “Future Trunks Arc” Announced For “Dragon Ball Super” on Kanzenshuu] Even taking a solid hit from Super Saiyan Future Trunks barely fazed him and he was even laughing during that strike before quickly overwhelming the half-Saiyan. In a few previews his power is described as being enough to threaten all of time and space. Goku Black was able to travel back in time using the powers of the Time Ring. It is said by Future Trunks that Goku Black possesses power equal to or greater than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - Black is shown to use ''ki blasts while terrorizing Future Trunks' timeline. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Black used this technique against Trunks. *'Energy Ball' - Black can create a black colored Energy Ball to attack the opponent. *'Dark Kamehameha' - Black is shown to be able to use a black colored Kamehameha attack. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Time Travel' - Using his Time Ring, Black is capable of traveling through time. *'Instant Transmission' - Black is shown using this techniquie while trying to locate Future Trunks. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Goku Black makes his debut appearance in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). Voice actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks *Goku Black vs. Future Mai *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Goku Black vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) Gallery References ca:Goku Negre ja:ゴクウブラック es:Goku Negro pl:Gokū Black Category:Villains Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Males